


the baby gift

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles tries to knit...sterek drabble - 10/5 - words of the day: knit, tender, kiss





	the baby gift

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek watches Stiles curiously. “What are you doing?”

“Knitting.” The man wears a look of concentration, which is only mildly ridiculous with his tongue poking out of his mouth.

“Why?”

“I want to make the baby something. But I can’t get this to work. Like how do people do this?” He watches as Stiles throws down the offending items, tears welling in his eyes.

Derek kneels in front of his mate, leans over and presses a tender kiss against his swollen abdomen. “It’s alright. You’re so good, Stiles.”

Pouting, Stiles looks down at the yarn. “Maybe I’ll try crochet instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
